Turn Off The Lights
by FMB
Summary: Human names used. Matthew's mad at Gilbert for screwing up a visit to Matthew's parents, and Gilbert decides to rely on Mr. Teddy Pendergrass to help make everything better. PruCan. Really short, just for funnies.


Hey guys, this was mostly just for fun. I had listened to this song and immediately thought of Gilbert singing to this to woo Matthew or something, so here you go! I would suggest listening to the song while Gilbert's singing it, just because it makes it that much funnier. I did skip a few lines in the song, since I wanted it to go by a little quicker. Also, this is M for hinted sex.

/QHtV4INmNpw

There you go :D

* * *

><p>Matthew was <em>pissed.<em> He was probably never this upset before, and seeing him so angry made Gilbert, the usual outgoing and slightly annoying albino, nervous. They just arrived home after visiting Matthew's family, and Matthew had given his white-haired boyfriend the worst silent treatment Gilbert's ever been through. His arms were crossed against his chest and he was sunk down in his seat, staring out the window with his lower lip jutted out and his brows furrowed. When Gilbert parked the car, Matthew immediately got out of the car, actually slamming the door behind him and making the man in the car flinch.

Gilbert sighed as he got out of the car too, closing the door behind him and locking the car.

"Mattie, come on, how was I supposed to know maple syrup didn't come out of the carpets? You can't expect the awesome me to know _everything!_" Gilbert whined and Matthew just ignored him, waiting at the door with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. The albino whined again, but unlocked the door and allowed Matthew in first.

The blond shoved past Gilbert and headed straight for their bedroom, slamming the door closed after he entered.

"Mattie!" Gilbert groaned, closing the front door and locking it, then going over to the bedroom, "Mattie, I'll take care of the cost, I promise! So don't be mad anymore! It's not awesome!"

After a few minutes, the door opened and Matthew threw the thinnest blanket they had at Gilbert, hitting him right in the face. The sheet slid down into the man's arms, and he gave his boyfriend an un-amused look. Matthew went over to the bed and grabbed a pillow, then threw that at Gilbert too. He had really good aim, since he kept hitting the albino straight in the nose. The pillow dropped to the floor and Gilbert whined again.

"Don't be like that! It was a mistake!" Gilbert tried, dropping the blanket and stepping into their bedroom. Matthew rolled his eyes angrily and sat on the bed, taking out a book and flipping it open to his bookmarked page. Gilbert huffed and stood at the end of the bed, watching as Matthew paid him no attention. Gilbert hated being ignored, and he hated being given the silent treatment by his own boyfriend.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up?" Gilbert pleaded, putting his hands on his hips and keeping his eyes on Matthew's annoyed face. The blond pointed at the door without looking up, still reading his books. Gilbert huffed and crossed his arms, then turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving the bedroom door open behind him. He took the blanket and pillow on the floor over to the couch and made himself a little make-shift bed. He laid down on their leather couch, but didn't want to go to sleep. He didn't want Matthew to be mad at him all night. That would probably be the _worst_ thing to do in this situation.

Usually when it came to Matthew, the blond would prefer talking things out rather than leaving them be. Gilbert understood this, and would always put aside some time in the day if Matthew said they needed to talk. Hell, he would put aside some time in the day for Matthew without even being told! Gilbert loved the shy little Canadian, and he knew that, no matter how mad he might be, Matthew loved him too.

He sat up quickly, looking over the back of the couch and into the bedroom where Matthew was reading. He chewed on his lip, slowly piecing together a brilliant plan. He hopped off the couch and power-slid over to the CD rack, digging through the various albums and discs for the man he knew would help them.

When he found the CD, he got up and went into the bedroom, walking straight for the CD player they had on the nightstand on Gilbert's side of the bed. Gil loved listening to music, and Matthew didn't mind it either, but he could never have it blasting right next to his head. Matthew glanced up from his book and at his boyfriend, a little curious as to what he was doing. However, when Gilbert glanced over at Matthew, the blond just looked back down at his book, pretending to read.

"Look, babe, I know you're mad at me." Gilbert said as he turned on the CD player, taking out the Teddy Pendergrass CD and putting it in, turning it on track 2. "Teddy, don't fail me now." He muttered, digging through his nightstand for his favorite pair of shades. When they were on securely, he pressed play. Right when the music began playing, Matthew looked up just slightly from his book, looking utterly confused and shocked.

Gilbert turned slowly on his heel, facing Matthew right on cue as the chimes at the beginning of the song, pointing at him and smirking. Matthew shook his head and went back to his book, keeping the angry expression on his face.

Gilbert chuckled a little and sung along with the song, his dorky grin still on his face.

"_Turn off the lights and light a candle…" _Gilbert sung out along with the song, walking slowly to the foot of the bed, keeping his eyes on Matthew as he went, still singing along with the song.

"_Let's take a shower, shower together, yeah."_ Gilbert continued to sing, kneeling on the bed and gripping Matthew's ankles, "_I'll wash your body and you'll wash mine, yeah…"_ Matthew drew his legs up, out of Gilbert's grip. Gilbert chuckled and scooted a little closer.

"_Turn off the lights, come to me." _Gilbert sang softly, putting his hands to his chest and raising a brow, _"Girl, I wanna give you a special treat, you're so sweet!"_ Matthew lifted the book to hide his smile, trying to keep his angry mood, but it was slipping easily. Gilbert smiled and slid off the bed.

"_Turn off the lights and let's get cozy. See, you're the only one in the world that I need."_ Gilbert continued, backing up and closing the door, then dimming the lights to set the mood. Matthew gasped a little and gave Gilbert a scolding look, trying to tell him he wasn't in the mood. Gilbert just ignored his boyfriend's expression and went to him, pulling his book away gently.

"_I wanna love you, love you all over, yeah." _Gilbert sang, bookmarking Matthew's page and closing it. Then, he took Matthew's hands and pulled him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist, lifting him off the ground and spinning him in circles while singing out "_Over and over and over and over and over and __over and over and over again!" _

Matthew gasped again and laughed, holding onto the albino as he was spun. When he slowed, he placed Matthew on the floor, keeping one arm around his waist and holding his hand with the other, dancing with him slowly and keeping his eyes on Matthew's. Matthew just smiled and danced with him.

"_Whisper sweet words of love in your ear… Show you how much I missed you, missed you my dear!"_ Gilbert sang out, tossing his head back to yell out the next line, "_Turn 'em off!"_

Matthew snorted and started laughing, hiding his face in Gilbert's chest as they danced. Gilbert chuckled and took off his glasses, tossing them aside and hugging Matthew close.

"_And come to me… Tonight I'm in a sexy mood, baby!"_ Matthew laughed more and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck, holding them as close as they could get.

"_Girl, there's something that I-I wanna do to you, I wanna do, I wanna do to you, baby!" _Gilbert sang loudly, rocking them gently back and forth as they spun in a slow circle. Matthew blushed lightly and kept smiling, looking up at Gilbert as he sang.

"_I swear I can do the same thing, the same thing to you, baby!" _Gilbert sang loudly, then both Matthew and Gilbert backed up from the hug and yelled out "_Turn 'em off!"_

They both started laughing hard, and Gilbert scooped up his boyfriend, keeping his hands on his butt to keep him up. Gilbert laid Matthew down on the bed, moving over him and smirking.

"_You see, there's something I, something I, something, I something I…. Something I wanna do to you, baby!" _Gilbert sang out, sitting up on his knees and tugging his shirt open. Matthew snorted again and covered his eyes, laughing fitfully.

"_I'm lyin' here, waitin' my dear! Come get what you need, give me what I need!"_ Gilbert and Matthew sung out, but Matthew still sang quietly and timidly, while Gilbert practically belted out the words.

As the song came to an end, Matthew still couldn't hold back the small giggles and he ran his hands up Gilbert's bare chest.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." Matthew chortled, and Gilbert chuckled and bent over Matthew, using his elbows to keep himself above the blond.

"I'm awesome." He said coolly, and they kissed passionately. When they pulled apart, Matthew smiled again and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck again, arching his chest against Gilbert's and giving him a cute look.

"You're lucky you're funny." Matthew mumbled with a smile, and Gilbert scoffed.

"You're lucky you're…. you're…. ah, you're right." Gilbert caved, making Matthew laugh more and kiss him again.

"Okay, Mr. Pendergrass." Matthew joked, leaning into Gilbert's chest to whisper into his ear, "Why don't you help me with my clothes, eh?"

Gilbert almost pumped a fist in the air. Thank you Mr. Terry Pendergrass! The albino was quick to oblige, giving his boyfriend one last kiss before he stripped the blond of his clothes, then himself. Make-up sex was the _greatest_.


End file.
